


Paradise City

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heaven, M/M, Post-Finale, Reunion Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: 关于天堂的几个月，人间的几十年，和时间的尽头。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Paradise City

**Author's Note:**

> 我没忍心看我哥死那段 所以是瞎写的otz希望不要打我……又名《温彻斯特谈话录》（不是）以及重逢炮 作者不会写肉所以肉不辣 将就着吃吃吧友友们（跪倒） 接下来就看你们的了

Dean Winchester死于一次普通猎魔。  
说起来他自己都觉得可笑，他早在自己二十岁的时候就想到了自己的结局，但是却没想到这个句号画得这么潦草。  
几个吸血鬼对于他们来说不是什么大事，虽然过程中有些小波折，但是他们最后还算是轻松地把那帮狗杂种撂倒了。Dean把砍刀上还在往下滴的血在自己的牛仔裤上擦了一下，向Sam努了努嘴:“走吧。”  
钢筋，没错，钢筋，在天堂里他跟Bobby他们讲起自己为什么这么快就上了天堂，他们纷纷摇着头表示“NO WAY”——这不该是一个温彻斯特死亡的方式。但是他告诉他们这是真的，围着他的人中有的听着听着手一抖把杯里的酒洒出来一半。  
Bobby问他:“Sam怎样了?”  
Dean喝了一口威士忌:“他会好起来的。”  
“真的吗?因为从我以往的经验……”  
“他会的，相信我，Bobby。”Dean打断了他的话，“I have his word.”  
他在喝下一口酒的时候又想到Sammy。  
他已经不记得自己被那根凸出来的钢筋扎了个对穿的时候有多痛，但他跟别人讲起自己的意外死亡，半开玩笑地说“那真的伤透了我的心”的时候那种比生理上的疼痛更强烈更浓郁的情绪还是会一再地袭击他，像个阴魂不散的怨灵。他知道怎么对付怨灵——他曾经可是个中好手，但是在这方面上他就变成了彻头彻尾的白痴。  
他之前从不知道天堂也会有痛苦，也许Jack在改造天堂的时候应该消除痛苦的。  
那天他又坐进了impala，他的副驾驶始终是空的——他还在等待那个人的到来，等待他的天堂里缺少的那一块拼图被补全，而他希望等待的时间越长越好。就在那天上午他醒来的时间比平时要早，他知道时间到了。  
他出门时候有人喊他名字，问他:“今天这么早?”  
他笑着回应:“我要去接人。”  
“约会?”  
他想了想，笑起来:“是吧。”

Sam Winchester还保持着Dean上一次见到他时的模样。  
他们并肩靠在栏杆上的时候Dean开口了:“所以，生活怎么样?”  
Sam耸耸肩，语气轻松:“就那样。”  
“你是不是没有猎魔了?”Dean说，“活了多久?下下下下届总统是谁?枪花发新歌了没有?”  
“我过了一段时间后退出了。”  
“顺利吗?”  
“最早还有点麻烦，有几个狼人找上门来了……但是我解决掉了他们，后面也就没多少大问题了。”  
“我猜你一定创下了猎人的寿命长度吉尼斯纪录。”Dean笑，他走开到后座去拿了两瓶啤酒，一瓶攥在手里，一瓶朝Sam的方向抛过去，Sam接住了，“这值得我们好好地庆祝一番。”  
他们靠在impala的车前盖上喝酒。那个问题跟味道微妙的酒液一起盘踞在Dean的舌尖上，他犹豫着，装作漫不经心地看着前方的道路，这条路笔直、平坦地向黑压压的的森林里延伸去，似乎永远也没有尽头。他将酒吞了下去，将问题吐了出来:“所以你结婚了吗?”  
Sam低下头:“没有。”  
“我以为我告诉你去过苹果派生活的。”  
“那……那对其他人不公平。”Sam摇摇头，露出苦笑，“换作是你，你会跟一个张口闭口都是他哥的人结婚吗?”  
Dean撇了撇嘴:“所以，没有老婆，没有孩子?见鬼的，Sammy，我只是死了，你没必要守寡到这份上吧。”  
“呃，实际上，有一个孩子。”Sam说，“我在一次猎杀女巫的时候救下他，那时候他还是个婴儿……你想知道他的名字吗?”他说着，看进Dean的眼睛。  
“他叫什么，Bobby John?”  
“不。”Sam轻轻叹道，“Dean——我给他起名叫Dean，Dean Winchester，Junior。”  
“……Wow。”Dean突然失语了。  
“你知道的，我很想念你。”Sam说，他伸出手，指尖轻轻搭在Dean的手背上，传来一种温和的热度，好像傍晚的尼罗河，河水的热量已经开始散失，却依然带着太阳的气息，而Dean就是那个浑身冰冷的旅人，趟进河流后就再也不想离开，他将在这条河中央跪倒、躺下，直到水流磨去他尸骨的所有棱角，让他变成河底的泥沙，他或许会被冲到下游去，但是却永远不会离开这条河的范围。  
“我也想念你。”Dean说，他握紧了Sam的手，仿佛要把他的皮肉深深地嵌进自己的指节里，填补他这段时间来灵魂的空白。  
他亲吻Sam的嘴唇，天堂在这一刻臻于完美。  
Sam拥抱他的时候如此用力，那双手几乎是恶狠狠地揉着他的腰背。吻也逐渐变得热烈起来，Sam吮吸他的嘴唇，舌尖探过他的口腔的每一个角落，Dean在接吻的间隙轻轻说了一句“放松，小老虎”，却让Sam越发不要命起来，他托着Dean的屁股让他坐到了车前盖上，Dean自觉地分开了双腿，将Sam的身体夹在中间，严丝合缝，一切都是天堂该有的模样。  
有什么温温热热的东西打湿了他的脸，蹭得他俩像两只刚喝完羊奶的小猫，Dean睁开眼，正对上Sam的目光，他盯着Dean的方式就好像他在看着这世上最让他感到不可思议的美梦，他的一只手紧紧地攥着Dean的小臂。  
Dean心下一震，但他只是说:“我以为青少年都知道接吻要闭眼睛的。”  
“可是我不想，Dean……”Sam低下头埋进Dean的肩颈，柔软的头发磨蹭着他的侧脸，让他一阵阵地发痒，“如果我一闭眼，结果你又消失了——”  
“我发誓我不会的。”Dean搂住他，像他曾经在那间昏暗的，遍布着吸血鬼遗骸的房间里拥抱Sam，“好了，大姑娘，现在你要操我还是怎么样?我等这个可等了有一阵子了!”  
“你等我等了多久?”Sam亲吻Dean的侧颈，说话几乎像是在呢喃。同时他向Dean的腰带伸出手。  
“唔……我记不清了，几个月吧……”Dean仰起头——天啊，他是多么想念这个!Sam把他的手掌覆在了Dean的裆部，隔着一层内裤感受Dean的阴茎上的血管跳动的频率。他已经好几个月没有见到Sam了——自从Michael那次以后他们就再没有分开过这么长时间，现在即使只是简单的碰触都足以让Dean完全勃起了。Sam似乎对他的反应很满意，他亲吻Dean的脸，鼻尖扫过Dean的皮肤，“看来你确实很想我。”他说。  
“少废话，快跟小Dean问好，他都快得相思病了。”他拿后脚跟轻轻撞Sam的腿肚，“向我展示一下你有多想我。”  
Sam终于让Dean的阴茎从内裤里解放了出来，“你永远无法想象……”他说，跪下来把Dean的老二含到嘴里。Sam的技术有些生疏了，但是他们之间的性从来不只关乎于性，只要想到在和他做爱的是Sam，他就感觉自己随时可以高潮。他把手指插在Sam蓬松的头发中间，在Sam给了他一个深喉以后把他扯开，阴茎抽出来的时候发出啵的一声。  
“别，不是现在。”Dean说，“我还等着你把我操射。”  
待在天堂的好处就是可以避免很多做爱的时候没有润滑剂和安全套必须穿上裤子跑去便利店的尴尬时刻。Sam舔湿了手指，向Dean身后探去，想要为他做扩张，却发现这是多此一举——Dean的后穴已经湿了。“你流了好多水……”Sam露出惊讶的表情，把手收回来，张开五指，肠液在中间拉出一道道银丝，有些甚至顺着他的手指缓缓地流了下来。  
Dean眯起眼，像只猫咪似的去舔Sam的手指，Sam马上像只大狗似的凑上来亲他的脸，压得他身子微微向后倾去，而他还要努力不受干扰地低头去对付Sam那些可恶的皮带，“也许因为这里是天堂？有些时候不需要太讲基本法……可恶，在天堂为什么还要花时间解皮带？不能开发一个一键脱衣功能吗？”  
“可是我喜欢……把你的衣服一件件拆下来，像是拆礼物。”Sam非常言行一致地开始脱Dean的衬衫，直到Dean的上身赤裸地暴露在了温和的阳光下，他注视着Dean的身体，注视着Dean随着呼吸而一起一伏着的胸脯，“世界上最漂亮的礼物。”  
Sam进入Dean的时候他们依然拥抱着，全身上下都如此紧密地贴合，好像一对被太阳晒了太久以后颠三倒四地融化在一起的甘米熊，全身暖融融、甜腻腻地黏连，从此再也不分你我。虽然Dean嘴上不会说出来，但他确确实实是在享受着这种状态，他可以这样过上一辈子——就像他们以前在人间的时候做的那样。他们不仅可以补上他错过的Sam Winchester的几十年人生，还能就这样共同度过数不尽的几十年。等到做完爱他们可以马上坐进impala，踩下油门，放起他最喜欢的《Ramble On》，带着坐在自己身边的整个世界沿着这条没有尽头的公路到随便什么地方去，想要停下的时候就停下，想要出发的时候就出发。他们可以一直过这样的生活，过很久很久，久到他们自己都觉得自己应该开始厌倦对方——但是他们永远不会厌倦对方，毕竟他们早已是对方的一部分了。  
Sam低头吻他的耳朵，他呼出的气息打在Dean的皮肤上，让他想到他昨天在来的路上看到的蒲公英，“你根本无法想象我到底有多么思念你……”他叹道，同时下身开始了动作，阴茎一下一下地撞进Dean的体内。  
有许多话Sam Winchester不会告诉他的哥哥，他不会告诉他的是他在人间的每一分每一秒有多么焦灼，他又曾经多少次想要直接一死了之，但是Dean Winchester在那间昏暗的屋里看进他的眼睛——他还在汩汩地流着血，他承受着穿心的疼痛，但是他依然如此温柔而坚定地看着Sam，看着他的弟弟——这样的眼神他向来只会给予那一个人。他告诉他活下去、活下去、活下去，活下去战斗，活下去替他去看他再也不能看到的那些世界，去看昆汀·塔伦蒂诺的新电影，去看那些他喜欢的老乐队的重组。所以Sam Winchester一次又一次地从泥沼里面爬出来，他的眼睛成了Dean的眼睛，他的耳朵成了Dean的耳朵，他的心脏成了Dean的心脏，他的呼吸成了Dean的呼吸。他活着的时候知道Dean在海平线上等待他，他只需要扬起帆迎着风跨过几十年的旅程向他奔去，无论在那头等待他的究竟是天堂、地狱，还是虚无。所幸的是他上了天堂，当那个鲜活得不真实的Dean站在他面前笑着喊他Sammy的时候，Sam Winchester已经感到自己的泪腺一阵发酸。此时此刻他更无法抑制自己的眼泪——得了吧，好像他哥没看过他哭似的。  
Dean见他掉眼泪，心里也一阵阵发酸，却还是像给小动物顺毛似地轻轻抚摸Sam的背部，努力让自己的话里带上最轻松的戏谑和笑意：“Sam Winchester做爱从头哭到尾……It’s alright,Sammy,你做到了，你胜利了。”  
他去亲吻Sam，吻得轻而缓。Sam将他完全压倒在了车前盖上，他还在哭，眼泪沾得两个人的脸都变得湿漉漉的，同时阴茎却越来越用力地操进Dean的肠道，仿佛要抚平Dean内里的每一个褶皱。而Dean随着他的操弄呻吟着呼喊Sam的名字，摇晃着腰身迎合他，将自己插在Sam的阴茎上，任Sam以最深刻的方式用唇齿在他的身上留下印记。肠液被挤压着从他们相连的地方流出来。Sam也一遍一遍地以声音和动作回应着他，桥下的河水还在发出欢快的哗哗声，风吹乱了Sam的头发，Dean就把那些碎发从他的额前拨开，别到他的耳后。  
“Sammy、Sammy，”Dean可以感到高潮的迫近，“我快要到了——”  
“我也是。”Sam亲吻Dean。他们一起射出来，Sam从Dean身体里退出来的时候带出乳白色的精液。  
Sam问他：“接下来我们去哪？”他说，“我对这里还不太熟悉——或许你应该带我转转？”  
我早就想好了——Dean说，他转头看向他的兄弟、他灵魂的另一半，伸手指向面前的道路，“他们告诉我，只要一直沿着这条路走下去，走到尽头就能看到海。”  
Sam笑起来——他几十年来第一次露出这样的笑容，而Dean看着他，仿佛看到了更久以前那个刚刚离开斯坦福，重新踏上猎魔道路的年轻人——这也让Dean不由得笑起来。  
Sam说：“听起来不错……所以我们什么时候出发？”  
“开什么玩笑？当然是现在！”

-End-


End file.
